


be my forever

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: они никогда не говорили друг другу слов “люблю тебя” – по той простой причине, что им и так всё было ясно.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	be my forever

**Author's Note:**

> я захотела закомфортить ямиусов - я их закомфортила. с днем варенья, Юлиус!

Ями, наклоняясь, легонько целует Юлиуса в нос, зарываясь руками в немного отросший загривок белокурых волос, после чего, чуть отстраняясь, утыкается своим лбом в чужой. Ему давно не было так спокойно на душе, как сейчас, глядя прямо в фиалки глаз, в которых он знал каждый миллиметр, с долей нежности обхватив правой рукой ужасно бледную, по сравнению с его собственной, шею и устало выдыхая возлюбленному в губы воздух, в котором ощущался слабый привкус сигарет. Юлиус же медленно перебирал темные, как черный шоколад, который он так любил, волосы, прищурившись и лениво наблюдая за Ями. Говорить не хотелось от слова совсем – да и зачем, когда всё можно было понять по взгляду янтарных глаз, любовно окутывающему и укрывающему от всего остального – такого шумного и ненужного в тот момент мира, прочитать в кривоватой, но искренней улыбке, освещающей сейчас комнату не хуже закатного солнца за окном, услышать в ударах чужого сердца, резко замершего, стоило только Юлиусу положить ладонь на место, где оно находилось?

Ями фыркнул, убирая руки от взъерошенной после его ласки головы и сжимая бëдра Новахроно, сидящего на столе, передвигая его ещё ближе к себе – так, что теперь их тела касались друг друга практически вплотную – Ями мог слышать ненавязчивый аромат ромашки, доносившийся от Короля магов. Нет, подумать только – Король магов, гроза целой нации, с устрашающе сильной магией и пугающей улыбкой, от которой у большинства людей мороз шёл по коже, пах грёбаной ромашкой. Сукехиро захохотал – заливисто и громко, думая, что этот невозможный мужчина никогда, похоже, не перестанет его удивлять.  
— Чего ты смеешься? — спросил, сам смеясь одними лишь глазами, Юлиус.  
— Да так, — пожал плечами тот, — с тобой мне и повода особого не нужно.

Юлиус положил вытянутые руки Ями на плечи – тот, всё-таки, стоял, в отличии от него, и имел преимущество в росте – и притянул к себе, мягко целуя в щёку. Последний же чуть растерялся от такого проявления чувств – так уж у них повелось, что инициативу, как и ласки, в основном проявлял он – просто очередная особенность, к которой быстро привыкаешь. Но всё же было… Приятно.  
— Ты замечательный, знаешь? Горжусь тобой, — тихонько прошептал Юлиус ему на ухо, бережно гладя рукой ранее поцелованную щёку.  
Ями отнял эту руку от своего лица и осторожно поцеловал, глядя её обладателю прямо в глаза, не находя других способов выразить все те чувства, которые он испытывал к этому прекрасному человеку.

они никогда не говорили друг другу слов “люблю тебя” – по той простой причине, что им и так всё было ясно.


End file.
